


Love Like This

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader have been best friends since they were young, having been through a lot together. They live together in the bunker and things get heated when the sexual tension between them becomes too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like This

You heaved a sigh as you collapsed on the couch, glad that you finally had a day off. Hunting had been keeping you and the Winchesters quite busy these past few months and things didn’t seem to ease up until barely yesterday. Quite exasperated by how annoying the werewolf had been, you had killed it in a fit of rage, much to Sam’s amusement, and Dean’s nerves.

He berated you all the way back to the bunker.  You had been too reckless, had basically gotten into a fist fight with a supernatural creature. If it hadn’t been for Sam throwing the silver blade at you, they would have been preparing a hunter’s funeral for you by now. And nothing made Dean seethe more than the thought of you dying.

You had rolled your eyes and tried to ease his nerves by playing around, throwing teasing remarks at him. It only served in making Dean’s grip on the steering wheel tighten, his brow furrowing in anger. Sam glanced at you from the rearview mirror and you pulled your head back dramatically as a response, prompting a small smile from him.

Today, you hadn’t seen Dean, and you were quite grateful for that. He had always been overprotective of you, despite you being a few months older than him. From the day your dad had met up with John Winchester in a rundown motel in the middle of Kentucky, you and Dean had become attached to the hip. Despite being separated because your fathers often hunted on their own, whenever it was time to see the Winchesters again, you’d run into Dean’s arms and he’d hold you tightly for minutes, smiling widely when you pulled away.

When your dad had died, Dean picked you up from Bobby’s house, offering his shoulder for you to cry on. He often slept in the same bed as you when you woke up in the middle of the night to sob out your heartache. You were there when Sam left for Stanford, as well as when John disappeared off the face of the Earth.

The bond between you and Dean seemed to have deepened during those days that you spent alone with him. That was until Sam decided to resume the hunter lifestyle and it became the three of you against the world.

Every step of the way, you and Dean walked together, shoulder to shoulder. You were often his wingman at bars, spotting beautiful girls for him to take back to the motel. He would often hook you up with guys he thought decent enough, although they were quite rare. Whenever you managed to spot a cute guy at a random bar, Dean would scrutinize them until you rolled your eyes and shooed him away, promising the guy that Dean was just an overprotective big brother.

But over the last year, things had begun to change between you and Dean. At one point, he realized that he saw a woman when he’d look at you, curves tantalizing and voice almost seductive when his name rolled of your lips. You begin to see broad shoulders, a deep voice that made you want to cross your legs in frustration, and green eyes that you never wanted to look away from.

Flirtatious remarks began to ricochet between the two of you, often ending in flushed cheeks and awkward silences. Dean would find excuses to tackle you to the bed, fingers roaming underneath your shirt to tickle you, laughing along with your own loud peals. On the other hand, you also found reasons to have him talk to you more. Often, you’d steal his t-shirts and sleep with them, using the comfortable excuse whenever he demanded them back.

It had taken you a while to notice, but eventually you realized that Dean hadn’t taken a girl back to a motel in more than six months. It was as if he had sworn celibacy. It took Sam, who was frustrated beyond belief at the lack of forwardness between the two of you, to tell you how Dean had basically decided not to have sex again until it was with you, that made you realize that you both had formed a silent agreement: no partners. Yet there was no advances from either of you and Sam took chance of every opportunity he could to get you both together, but to no avail.

“What’s up?” Dean sat next to you on the couch, exhaling deeply.

“Taking a goddamn rest after months of nonstop torture,” you mumbled, taking a sip of your beer.

Dean’s eyes widened and he grabbed the bottle from you. “No wonder there’s no beer left, you took the last one,” he said, drinking more than half of it in one big gulp.

You swat at his shoulder, indignant at his actions. This was your beer! “There’s more in the garage,” you tried to grasp it from him, but his long arm raised it in the arm, far from your reach.

“But they’re not ice cold,” he shook his head before smirking as you continued to try to grab the alcohol from him. “But this one,” he gave his back to you as you wrestled to try to get back your beer, upending the glass as he chugged everything down. “It was ice cold,” he said, after wiping at his mouth and sighing satisfactorily.

“Dean, seriously,” you whined, slapping your thigh angrily. “You know how long it’s gonna take for the beers to get cold? I was planning to enjoy that!”

“You could always kiss me and enjoy the taste that way,” he said, winking.

“Come here, then,” you lunged at him, his eyes widening when he saw that you were serious. He would curse at himself days later, but he couldn’t help but to pull back, dislodging you from where you beginning to straddle his lap. “Well, I guess not,” you laughed softly, pulling away from him and getting on your feet.

“No, wait,” he said, panic seeping through his voice. “I didn’t mean to—”

“I’m going to go put the beers in the fridge,” you said, grabbing the empty bottle from his hand and winking teasingly at Dean. “Better late than never, right?”

Without a look back to him, you sauntered out of the room, knowing that his eyes would be glued to your backside. You put an extra spunk to your step, making sure that he would be unable to peel his glance away from you until you had turned the corner. His lack of movement as you walked away confirmed to you that your plan had been successful.

You hummed to yourself as you carried a pack of beers to the kitchen and began to stock the fridge with them. You heard steps behind you and turned your head, eyes meeting with Dean’s hooded ones.

“How can you just walk away like that?” he said, arms crossed over his chest. You glanced downwards, momentarily entranced by the way his muscles seem to bulge out of the shirt he was wearing, before flitting back to his emerald eyes.

“You obviously didn’t want me to kiss you,” you scoffed, shrugging nonchalantly and resuming your task. “I’m not going to force you to do something you don’t want to.”

“You two are at it again, huh?” Sam said, walking into the kitchen and wanting to gag at the sexual tension in the room. It was palpable and too much to bear. He made his way to the fridge and begin to grab at the beers, only to annoyingly discover that they were all lukewarm.

“Dean had the last one,” you said, clicking your tongue as Sam opened his mouth to inquire about the alcohol. “So, me being the considerate person that he obviously isn’t, decided to re-stock the fridge. They’ll be ready in a few hours. Sorry, Sammy.”

“You’re blaming this on me?” Dean huffed indignantly.

“Who drank the last drop of cold beer in this house?” you demanded. “Who was it, Dean?”

“I guess I’ll wait for the rest to get cold,” Sam said, ruffling your hair before stepping out of the room. He rolled his eyes as he walked into his room, locking the door behind him.

“That was low of you,” Dean said, eyes dark as he stalked over to where you were getting on your feet, closing the fridge’s door. “You were planning to drink that last beer,” he crouched, ready to pounce. A smirk painted itself on your lips and before Dean could jump, you were dashing across the kitchen and into the hallway.

Laughter resonated through the cement walls of the bunker as Dean chased you, his fingers only succeeding in grazing you before it was too late and you were out of his reach. You smiled widely, chest heaving with exertion as you managed to squeeze through tight spots he couldn’t due to being tinier in stature and laughing loudly when he grunted in frustration.

The tagging game continued for long minutes as you slowly let Dean come closer to you until he had successfully wrapped arms around you numerous times, only for you to wriggle out of them once he decided to pull you closer to himself. Annoyance at not being able to keep you close began to work at Dean’s control and in a moment of carelessness, he had you firmly pressed against the wall.

His smile of victory made you growl, only to burst out laughing along with him.  His fingers dug into your sides, keeping you planted where he wanted you at, his firm body pulling itself closer to your own.

“You’re too fast for your own good,” he said, voice deep.

“And you’re not fast enough,” you mumbled. At this, he growled and ducked his head, his lips clashing harshly against your own. Teeth clanged against one another as Dean’s tongue plunged into your mouth. Your fingers flitted across his shoulders and up his nape until they had slid into his short, blond hair. You pulled at it teasingly, emitting a moan from him which made you shiver in anticipation.

His long fingers moved downwards, cupped your backside and widened themselves until he had picked you up in the air. You took this as an invitation to wrap your legs around his supple waist, back arching as he pressed your further into the wall.

Clothes began to fly as Dean released all his pent-up sexual frustration, not being able to wait a second longer. A trail of fabric was left from one end of the hallway to the other, leading to Dean’s room. Unceremoniously, he dropped you on his memory foam mattress and you quickly slide the straps of your bra from your arms, throwing the garment at Dean. Laughing, you slid up the mattress with him hovering above you until your head rested on the pillow.

His lips became attached to your neck, leaving wet, sloppy kisses in their wake as his fingers wasted no time in moving your underwear to one side and parting your folds. He hissed loudly as he felt how damp you were, fingertips skirting against your clit teasingly. His smirk turned smug as you jerked your pelvis upward, seeking more friction.

“D-dean, don’t tease,” you smacked his bare shoulder, receiving a soft smile from him.

“Sorry,” he assumed his position between your legs, quickly sliding off your panties and tossing them over his shoulder. Somewhere along the way to his room, Dean had chucked his boxers and you gulped thickly as your eyes landed on his dick, erect and dripping from the tip.

“Oh, fuck,” you whined, clenching your fists around the sheets as Dean grasped his length in the palm of his hand, moaning lowly on the stroke downwards. His thumb lathered the head with pre-cum as he moved his hand up and you hunched your hips in demand.

“Want me to fuck you, sweetheart?” he smirked, continuing to pump himself slowly.

“Y-yes, Dean, come on,” you urged. Following his example, your hand flew to the crux of your thighs and your fingers parted your labia, gathering your fluids and using them to ease the friction of your touch against your hard clit.

“S-shit, Y/N,” Dean gently moved your hand away from your pussy, moving forward to stroke the head of his cock against your wet folds, groaning at the sight before him. He made a mental note to you eat you out afterwards, when this initial urge had been satiated.

“Inside me, Dean, come on,” you pulled your head back to rest on the pillow as he brought the tip of his cock to your entrance, slowly pushing forward. Dean closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, bracing himself before he was pushing the rest of his length until he was buried balls deep inside you.

Everything stopped for a few seconds as Dean moved to hover above you, his lips seeking yours out in a gentle, loving kiss. Your fingers quested down his sides, reveling in the muscles straining to keep still as he let you adjust to his girth. You widened your grasp as your touched reached his ass, smiling against the kiss you were sharing when you squeezed and pushed him closer.

“Move, Dean,” you said. He nodded and without another second to waste, pushed back before thrusting harshly into you. Your back arched sharply, his cockhead finding your gspot with astounding precision. He began to move fast, pounding you into the mattress as his arm took one of your thighs and opened you wider, easing the slide inside you and making it more pleasurable for the both of you.

“Touch yourself,” Dean said between pants. “T-touch yourself as I fuck you.”

“D-dean, I’m close,” you whimpered as you fingers slid down your body and quickly began to rub at your clit.

“Come on, sweetheart, come for me,” he demanded, his head turning to bite your calf as he jackhammered his hips into you, length throbbing with every trip into your body.

Without hesitation, you heeded his words and let the pleasure overtake you, your limbs stiffening as you reached your peak. Your walls fluttered around Dean’s cock and he groaned, eyes crossing as you contracted in pulses. It wasn’t long before Dean was jerking his hips fast and reaching his own orgasm, hot cum coating your walls.

Your sweaty foreheads stuck to each other as you both came down from your high, exchanging wide, panting smiles as Dean slowly pulled out of you. He collapsed next to you, arm automatically sliding underneath your head.

His green eyes met yours and he smirked. “That was only the beginning, sweetheart,” he promised.

“I can’t wait,” you wrapped your hand around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him fervently as your limbs tangled with his own.


End file.
